Death knight builds
Reminder, all talents are subject to change at any time up to the final release. Wowhead and other fansites have posted official talent builds based on the WotLK playable version at WWI. All Death knight builds are based on testing builds and may not be final builds for the final release. Blood Talents in this tree focus on physical damage-dealing abilities, such as Blood Presence. Blood Gorged Necrotic Corpse Detonator (51/0/20) Let the link speak for itself. Gcircle's Magic-Resilient Heart Striker (41/0/30) Although it does not include Dancing Rune Weapon, it combines the health-regeneration power and Heart Strike with massive weapon swings, faster travel speed, Corpse Explosions (whose disease adds up to Heart Strike), the gargoyle companion and immunity to magic with magic-shell up. Frost Talents in this tree focus on spells and control, such as Frost Presence. Frost is a tree built for critical burst damage. This can be seen in the tree's talents. Freal's PVP prototype (0/51/20) Jaime's Undying Chill (FrostTank) (5/59/7) Jaime's Undying Chill (V2, 2h Weapon FrostTank) (7/57/7) Zykerion's Shivering Minions (0/45/26) While I am not entirely sure how minions will function, the idea behind this is to utilize the high armor of the Death Knight to maintain threat on the target while using the minions to increase damage, thus increasing threat production as well. In theory, the minions could also be used as an expendable distraction in order to give the Death Knight a break to deal damage or to give healers an easier time for a short period. Also, it may be possible to utilize minions as refreshable off-tanks, depending (once again) on how they function. Feel free to speculate. Frost Raid DPS (16/53/2) This build is built around frost's DPS talents while picking up extra talents from Blood & Unholy. There is much speculation about DW vs 2 handers for Frost at the moment, also it is unknown whether Blood or Unholy Prescence will yield greater damage. The shortened GCD with Unholy Prescence makes greater use of talents such as Killing Machine but may prefer a DW build due to more white damage. Unholy Talents in this tree have a variety of functions including summons, diseases, and PvP-focused abilities, such as [[Unholy Presence]. Huogo's Unholy Rampage (25/5/41) Blood provides survivability in both tanking and pvp and unholy adds to the overall damaging ability with 5 points for inc armor, to my knowledge tanking as this would require some presence swapping between frost for aggro and blood to heal self; feedback on this spec from beta players would be much appreciated. Jaime's No Escape (2h Weapon UnholyTank) (7/0/64) Death Tanking Jaime's Undying Chill (V1, Duel Wielding FrostTank) (5/59/7) Jaime's Undying Chill (V2, 2h Weapon FrostTank) (7/57/7) "The line between DPS and tanking blurs with this tree, but in addition to the complimentary tanking talents in both Blood and Unholy my Frost Tank spec relies on both damage output and debuffing to get the job done. Runic Power generation, ability activated critical chance, and causing the enemy to attack at the speed of smell make my build an ideal method of DeathTanking. There are options for both 2h weapon and duel wielding users, but with unpredictable changes in Deathforging it has yet to be seen which is more effective. My gut says duel wielding might be the way to go if you're trying it for the first time." Jaime's No Escape (2h Weapon UnholyTank) (7/0/64) "This build is my obvious AoE tanking build. End game stat building will focus more around being able to dodge and parry incoming attacks, rather than absorbing damage (Be aware of the lack of Toughness). Talents like Desecration will assist the tank in keeping crowd control over his victims as he mercilessly forces them to spread diseases between each other; they are your rats and you are the cage. There shouldn't be an excuse when it comes to Runic Power; spend your bar on Unholy Blight. The Morbidity talent early on is specifically for the Death and Decay cooldown reduction since you won't be using Death Coil. Go, Death Knight, and show them what it means to suffer!" Category:Guides Category:Death knights Category:Talents Category:Death knight talents Category:Wrath of the Lich King